


I'm giving you up

by aliendun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving On, Songfic, kinda sad, tyler leads Josh on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliendun/pseuds/aliendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>send my love to your new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm giving you up

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song "send my love (to your new lover" by Adele.

_Joshs pov_

 

_This was all you, none of it me_

he told me he'd leave her so I'd never long for him the way she doesn't have to.  I wanted no one but him, he wanted us both but wanted her more. 

_You put your hands on, on my body and told me_   
_Mmm_   
_You told me you were ready_   
_For the big one, for the big jump_   
_I'd be your last love everlasting you and me_   
_Mmm_   
_That was what you told me_

he ran his hand over every small curvature of my larger frame and expressed how he was ready to leave her for me. I felt pity, for her, but I'm sure he pitied me even more for chewing up and swallowing his lies without throwing them back up. I accepted them; I wish I could have stuck my finger down my throat then & there.

_I'm giving you up_   
_I've forgiven it all_   
_You set me free-ee_

he married her and now I get that he didn't want me in the first place. I was ignorant to believe him; he loved playing with my oblivious nature and I should have figured him out earlier. I understand. I'm not for him.

_Send my love to your new lover_   
_Treat her better_

she'll never find out about us and I feel as if it's better that way. I congratulate her for winning his little game. I wouldn't wish what I felt on my worst enemy. him telling me I wasn't what he wanted is nauseating.

_We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_

I'm trying my best to forget about us. what makes it hard is my memory of him expressing his love to me but giving it to her. he's malicious, the way he chooses his lovers is sickening; I'm still vomiting his words up in my mouth but swallowing them back down for my own self comfort.

and I guess that's how it'll be for awhile. 


End file.
